The Good Memory Reinvention
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Sheldon urges Amy to overcome her fear of the dreaded closet her mother locked her in as a child.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A big thank you to one of my besties, Stellina2A for the title and this prompt, based on a drawing by another of my besties, RGBCN. Thank you, girls. I had so much fun writing this one. I hope you all enjoy.**

Amy and Sheldon sat on her mother's couch as she prepared the turkey in the kitchen. They had offered to help, but her mother insisted they make themselves comfortable. She knew Amy had been working long hours in the lab, and now that she had a few days off for Thanksgiving, she wanted her to take it easy.

"Would you like something to read?" Amy offered.

Sheldon sifted through the assortment of cooking and gardening magazines on the coffee table. "I'm not preparing any food currently, and we don't have a garden or even a yard, for that matter. I think I'll pass."

"Shall we talk about work?"

"Your mother is right. You need to use this time to relax and forget about work. When you're not in the lab, you're discussing it. You hardly sleep or eat anymore. I'm worried about you."

She snuggled into his side. "I'm sorry, Sheldon. I'll try not to think about it."

He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

Amy's eyes wandered around the living room looking for an activity to keep them occupied. Her gaze fell on the closet near the front door. The Sin Closet, as her mother referred to it when she lived under her roof. The place she was sent when her mother did not approve of her thoughts and actions. She shuddered.

Sheldon felt the movement of her body against his. He twisted his head and noted the object of her discomfort. He hated that his girlfriend still had issues with that confounded closet. He stared at the slatted door, his eyes narrowing as he wished there was something he could do to alleviate her fears. He tightened his hold on her and nuzzled her hair when her tremors intensified.

"Amy, I think the best way to overcome your fear is to face it. Go inside the closet and familiarize yourself with its contents.

"I'm quite familiar with them." A deep shudder ran through her again as her mind recalled the dark space with old coats hanging from a metal rod.

"Remember when you convinced me to touch Lovey Dovey? You know I'm terrified of birds, but I faced my fears and did it."

She took in a deep breath. "If I do this, will you come with me?"

"Of course." He stood and offered her his hand.

They trekked over to the closet hand in hand. Amy stopped them when they stood two feet from it. "I... I can't do this."

"I know it's scary, but this is the only way. Would you like me to open the door so you can peek in before going inside?"

She swallowed thickly. "Okay."

They stepped up to the door. Amy's heart was racing wildly in her chest. She placed her free hand over it, willing it to return to its normal pace. Sheldon squeezed her hand and slowly turned the handle. Her fingers gripped his, but he didn't even flinch. He slowly inched the door open, the hinges creaking from years of neglect.

When the opening was wide enough to fit through, she asked him to stop. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, extended her hand into the space, and quickly retracted it. "There. I did it. Let's go back to the couch."

"Amy, you're still shaking. You need to get all the way in there. Face your fears."

"No, it's too hard."

"What if we do something in there to cancel out the negative feelings from your childhood?"

"There's barely enough room for one person in there, and it's dark."

Sheldon placed his chin in his hand and bit his lip. "I can think of something enjoyable for both of us."

"What?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sheldon," she hissed. "My mother is in the next room."

"So? She'll be in there awhile preparing all the side dishes."

"It's too risky."

"We'll be quiet," he promised.

Before she could argue any further, he bent his head and captured her lips with his. He carefully backed her into the closet without losing contact and shut the door quietly behind them. There was barely enough standing room in the confined space, so he pressed himself even closer to her, until she was flush against the wall. Her arm brushed against an old coat. She slid the hanger away then set her attention on the man before her.

Amy ran her hands along his biceps then traveled up to his head, running her fingers through his hair. Sheldon cradled her face in his large hands then followed her lead and threaded his fingers through her chocolate locks. She parted her lips slightly, offering his tongue entrance. When he obliged, she moaned softly, rubbing her breasts against his chest.

He pulled his mouth away slightly. "Oh dear, Lord! Amy, you naughty Vixen!"

Smirking, she pressed herself even closer, grinding against the growing bulge in his pants. When her boyfriend began groaning, she pressed her lips to his, muffling the sound. His hand slithered up her shirt towards her breasts. Amy moaned into his mouth as he pushed her bra cup to the side, and his palm made contact with her taut nipple. He slid his hand out, causing her to whimper in frustration.

"Your clothes are so restrictive," he murmured in her ear. "May I unbutton your shirt?"

She nodded yes then realizing he couldn't see her in the dark, she whispered back, "please."

He slid her vest over her head and blindly reached for an empty hanger. Next his fingers nimbly unfastened the row of tiny buttons. He peeled off the shirt, folding it and laying it across the bottom bar of the hanger where her vest hung. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's torso and expertly unhooked her bra before draping it over her shirt.

Though he could barely see her silhouette in the nearly-complete darkness, he had every part of her body committed to memory. He cupped her bare breasts in his hands, his skin relishing the curves as his mind conjured up the sight of them.

Amy's breathing quickened as Sheldon alternated between rolling her nipples between his fingers and flicking his tongue against the hardened buds. Wishing to reciprocate, she tugged on the hem of his t-shirt. He quickly stripped both shirts in one motion, hung them with her garments, and continued his ministrations.

She ran her palms over his biceps and down his arms then placed them on his chest. Her fingertips grazed his sparse chest hair then fanned out to touch his nipples. He inhaled sharply, his own fingertips increasing the pace on hers.

Amy stretched up and pressed her lips to his once more to muffle the strangled noises longing to escape. Her head fell back, and she shuddered under his touch.

"Did you just..."

In response, she grabbed his hand, slipping it under her skirt. He stroked her through the fabric of her tights. "You're so wet already," he growled.

"It's all because of you," she whispered seductively.

He pulled his hand away and pressed his groin to hers. "Can you feel what you're doing to me?"

"I did that?" Amy asked faux innocently.

"You most certainly did. You're a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler."

"And what would happen if I did this?" She reached out to unbutton her boyfriend's fly, pushing his pants down to his ankles. He bent down to pull them off, folded them, and added the garment to the hanger.

Amy hooked her thumbs in his waistband and slowly lowered his briefs. She crouched down, lifted his feet one by one, then flung the piece of fabric into the corner. As she stood, she brushed her fingertips along his length, lingering a few seconds before drawing them away.

She unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor and stepped out of it, her foot kicking it to the side. She twisted around so her back was to him and rubbed her behind up against him briefly before unrolling her tights and underwear together down to her ankles, bending over to remove them. Sheldon's hands cupped her shapely rear. She stayed bent over longer than necessary, enjoying the feeling. When her back could no longer hold the position comfortably, she reluctantly unfolded her short frame until the length of her body was flush with his.

Sheldon ran a trail of tiny kisses along the side of her neck. When she twisted her head slightly, he touched his lips to hers gently at first then increased the pressure as she wiggled her bottom again.

"Vixen," he muttered as his hand snaked up to her breast, cupping it perfectly. Amy's tongue probed his lips, and he parted them willingly. They melted into each other, Sheldon's long hardness pushing into her lower back.

Amy tore her mouth away. "I need you!" She moaned.

"I'm right here."

"No, I need you inside me."

"I want nothing more than to make passionate love to you, but I don't think I can keep quiet when I climax. I promise that when we get home tonight, we'll make out like wild animals in heat and engage in frenzied lovemaking."

"Oh my! I nearly forgot where we were." She reluctantly pulled away, her foot searching for the scattered clothes.

"Amy, we don't need to rush. I'm enjoying the feel of your naked body against mine. Come back here."

"But my mother..."

"Just another couple of minutes."

"Okay."

They resumed their positions, savoring the feeling of skin on skin. Before either was ready, they reluctantly began dressing. When all garments were accounted for, Sheldon felt around for the door handle.

"Wait!"

His hand paused. "What's wrong?"

"My hair's a mess. Give me a minute."

Amy fingercombed her locks as best as she could. When she gave him the okay, he turned the handle and cautiously opened the door. They blinked as the midmorning sun pouring in through the window blinded their unadjusted eyes. Amy headed for the couch, but Sheldon stopped her in her tracks. He unclipped her barrette, straightened an errant lock of hair, and reclipped the hair accessory. Satisfied, he reached for her hand.

Amy turned back to look at the once-daunting closet then into her boyfriend's hooded eyes. "Thank you, Sheldon. I didn't think I could love you any more than I already did." She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Now there's a whole new meaning for the sin closet."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. This story was originally intended to be a one shot, but due a few requests for a continuation, I decided to write a second chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Thank you again to my friends Stellina2a and RGBCN. Without you, this story would not exist.**

Amy's mother insisted the couple stay for dinner as there was still plenty of food left over. They retired to the living room, bellies full of turkey and all the fixings plus a generous serving of pumpkin pie. When the antique mantle clock chimed indicating it was 9 p.m., Amy stood from the couch.

"It was nice spending this time with you, Mother, but Sheldon and I need to head home now."

"I would much prefer if you and Sheldon spend the night. You're running on very little sleep, not to mention that severe thunderstorm the weatherman is predicting.

As if on cue, a loud boom of thunder sounded.

"Mother, I've driven in storms before, and it's not like we have far to go. You have nothing to worry about; we'll be perfectly fine."

"I just don't feel comfortable letting you leave under these conditions."

Amy looked to her boyfriend for help. She could tell he was just as anxious to get home as she was so they could continue what they started earlier in the closet.

"Mrs. Fowler, while I appreciate your concern, I assure you that you have nothing to worry about. Pasadena is only 8 miles from Glendale, and Amy is an excellent driver. She has made the drive so many times, she could do it blindfolded, figuratively speaking of course."

They all jumped as a second round of thunder shook the house.

"Please, just stay here tonight," Joan Fowler pleaded. "You know storms make me anxious since that night Aunt Florence was nearly struck by lightning."

"But I'm not prepared for an overnight visit. I don't even have a toothbrush," Sheldon pointed out.

"I have a small stash of unused, still-in-the-package toothbrushes. My dentist sends me home with too many," Joan assured him. "No more excuses, you two."

"Fine," Amy agreed grudgingly. She held her hand out to her boyfriend. "I'll give you a tour my old room."

"Amy, remember the rule. No boys in your bedroom. Sheldon can sleep on the couch."

Amy frowned. "Sheldon is not a boy; he's a man, and I'm a grown woman, not a child. Besides, we have grown accustomed to sleeping in the same bed."

"I am well aware of that, but while you're staying under my roof, you must abide by my rules."

"Then we're going home. Come on, Sheldon." She reached for his hand, gently tugging him towards the hall tree to grab their coats.

Joan chased after them. "Amy, please be reasonable. I just don't feel comfortable with your usual sleeping arrangements. It's only for one night."

"If it makes you feel better, my mother is an overzealous Christian, and she is fine with us living in sin."

"Sheldon, you're not helping. Let's just go home."

Amy slipped her arms into her coat sleeves as her mother watched helplessly. When Sheldon was ready, she reached for the door handle, opening the door wide to reveal the darkened sky punctuated by a brilliant white flash of light.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, get in here this instant! Don't make me worry for your safety. Please."

"Not unless you treat us as adults."

Joan rubbed her temples. "This goes against everything I believe in, but I will allow the two of you to occupy your bedroom."

Amy shut the door and turned to face her. "Thank you, Mother. We will stay."

Joan sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Would either of you like a cup of hot cocoa before bed?"

"I would love some, but I'm still full from that delicious dinner. Now I know where Amy learned to cook so well."

Amy was about to tell him she was self taught because she had to fend for herself a lot while her mother worked late but held her tongue. She didn't want to get into an argument with her mother, giving her a reason to reconsider the sleeping arrangements.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest now. We'll see you in the morning, Mother."

After goodnights were exchanged, Amy led the way up the stairs. She waited outside the bathroom door as Sheldon completed his nighttime ablutions. When he joined her in the hall, she noted the toothbrush in his hand.

He followed her eyes. "I'm not sharing a toothbrush holder with your mother. You and I exchange saliva, yet I was reluctant to share one with you. Remember?"

"How can I forget? I'll see if I can find a Ziploc bag you can store it in."

While he waited, Sheldon looked at the closed doors beyond the bathroom, wondering which one belonged to his girlfriend. Their previous visits had always been short, and they had socialized only in the kitchen and living room. On the one occasion he had too much lemonade and had to use the restroom, Mrs. Fowler had directed him to the half bath on the main floor.

Amy returned with a small Ziploc bag, which he graciously accepted. When his toothbrush was sealed and stored near the sink, she led him to the their sleeping quarters.

She opened the door to her childhood bedroom and felt along the wall for the light switch, then ushered Sheldon in before crossing the threshold herself. She noted the room was unchanged from the last time she had been in it when she had come home from the holidays during her time at Harvard. That actually wasn't quite true. There was one thing that was different; she had a man in her room - _her_ man. She pinched herself to convince herself this was real and not one of the fantasies she'd had when she was a lonely high school student.

"Welcome to my former fortress of solitude."

Sheldon wandered around the cozy room. His eyes took in every detail, from the outdated globe perched on the worn roll-top desk to the three-shelf bookcase squeezed into the corner, holding a series of Little House on the Prairie and medieval literature novels along with a small collection of neuroscience textbooks. A magazine holder filled with scientific journals sat atop the wooden furnishing. He closed his eyes briefly to capture the image forever in his mind.

Amy sat on the edge of the twin-sized bed adorned with a floral print quilt. She studied him closely as he turned his attention to the adjacent wall where a multitude of certificates and medals from science fairs and spelling bees were hung with precision and a shelf was lined with a handful of trophies.

He nodded in approval. "Impressive."

"The only highlights from my childhood," she replied sadly.

Oblivious to his girlfriend's change in demeanor, he gave the room another cursory glance, his eyes falling on the antique dresser. "I don't suppose you have pajamas in there for me?"

"Sorry, Sheldon. I only kept a couple of nightgowns to wear when I stayed over while I attended college."

"So nothing for the boys you snuck in?" He teased. "How many others before me have entered this room?"

"Well there was Danny..." Sheldon's eyes blazed. "...but family doesn't count."

He visibly relaxed. "Oh, your cousin Danny. I thought maybe you were in the habit of sneaking boys in."

"Sheldon, you know you're the only guy I've ever brought over." Her eyes took on a faraway look. "Many nights I lay awake here wishing a boy would take an interest in me, but one never did. No one ever looked at me twice... until you."

He sat next to her, the bed springs creaking under his weight, and rested his hand on her knee. "And I'm glad they didn't."

She glared at him. "That's a terrible thing to say."

"That came out wrong. What I mean is if some guy had swept you off your feet, you could be living with him instead of me."

"When you put it that way..." She leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away slightly. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Make yourself comfortable."

"How? I don't have anything to sleep in."

"You can sleep in your underwear tonight," she called over her shoulder, as she extracted a white flannel nightgown from the dresser.

"If I'm sleeping in my underwear, you should too. It's only fair."

"Okay," she agreed, setting the garment back in the drawer. "I'll be back soon."

She slipped out the door, shutting it softly behind her. Sheldon removed everything but his Teen Titans briefs and his watch. He folded his clothes neatly, including his socks, stacking them on the nightstand. He set his shoes at the foot of the bed, making sure they were perfectly parallel to the edge. Feeling exposed, he slid under the quilt and listened to the rain pounding on the tile roof while he waited.

Amy returned, smiling broadly at the sight of her boyfriend's long frame barely fitting on the mattress. She was rewarded with a serene smile and his hand patting the narrow spot next to him. She closed the gap in three swift steps, taking a seat on the edge off the bed. She removed her shoes, placing them next to the larger brown pair. She felt his eyes on her as she stood just enough to slide her tights over her bottom then sat back down, rolling them slowly down her legs. Tossing the garment to the side, her fingers moved to the front of her cardigan. She twisted her body just enough so she could watch him watching her as she deftly unfastened the buttons. His normally sky blue irises were now a deep sapphire then deepened even further as her smile turned seductive.

"Amy, you're killing me," he groaned.

She put a finger to his lips. "Shh. My mother will hear," she murmured then swiftly removed her cardigan, shirt, and skirt. She stood in her lavender bra and bikini-cut undies, giving off the illusion of longer legs, and shimmied for him as she crossed the room and flicked off the light. He flipped up the corner of the quilt as she rejoined him. She couldn't help but stare at his bare chest in the moment before the quilt draped over their bodies.

"Night, Sheldon," she whispered, pecking him on the lips.

He removed her glasses, setting them on the nightstand next to his clothes. "Goodnight."

It was a tight squeeze in the narrow twin-sized bed. Amy pressed her backside up against his front. A pair of warm, soft lips ran a trail down her neck, eliciting a soft moan.

"Sheldon, as much as I'm enjoying this, I think it's best if we just get some sleep. We can resume where we left off when we get home tomorrow."

He groaned in frustration, reluctantly tearing his lips from her skin. "But your body is so warm and inviting, and I'm not tired yet."

"Why don't we talk for a bit?" She suggested, flipping onto her other side so they faced each other, being careful not to roll off the bed. The streetlight across the road provided just enough illumination that they could faintly make out each other's silhouettes.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Ask me something."

He paused in thought. "I noticed a 1st place trophy with a series of molecules etched into the cup. How did you earn it?"

"It's from my sixth grade science fair project."

"What was the topic?"

"The science behind happiness. I researched the effects of oxytocin, dopamine, seratonin, and endorphins on the brain. I thought that by familiarizing myself with the subject, I could learn to create happiness for myself," she laughed bitterly.

"Did you?"

She shook her head sadly. "No. If anything, it just made it worse. I interviewed some of the teachers as part of the project to gather a subjective view on their thoughts on happiness. They talked of all the little gestures and support they received daily from their family and friends and... and..."

"And?" He prodded.

She swallowed hard. "I didn't have any if that."

"Surely your mother showed you her love and support? Look how caring she's been today."

"I guess in her own way she did, but I always felt like a burden. She had to put in long hours at the office to make ends meet, and she wasn't the type of mother who would bake cookies or give out hugs, not like your mom." A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she buried her head against his chest.

He caressed her back. "Amy, don't cry."

She lifted her head and swiped at the unshed tears. "Sorry. It's this room... It brings back so many negative memories. Not only are you the only non-related male to ever step foot here, you're also the only non-relative. I didn't have any playdates or sleepovers. While the other girls my age were dating and hanging out with friends, I was hanging out in here... alone."

"I spent much of my youth alone in my room reading and playing with my trains. I had no desire to socialize with others. They never understood me, and I didn't need to subject myself to their inferior intellect."

"That's where you and I are different. I wanted to fit in; I tried, but I couldn't," she sniffled.

"Amy, look at me," he instructed gently. "Different is good. I love that about you." He rubbed his thumb gently over her knuckles, as she tried to compose herself.

"I'm sorry. I just need to get over it. I'm a grown woman with a boyfriend, real friends, a successful career, and my mother and I are on much better terms now. I'm just being silly. First it was the sin closet and now my room."

"We could make some good memories in here to cancel out the negative ones, just as we did earlier in the closet."

"My mother will hear. You said yourself you won't be able to keep quiet when you climax."

"She might not hear over the patter of rain."

Amy cocked her ear towards the ceiling and mulled it over. He was right. The rain was coming down quite hard. The more she thought about it, the better the idea sounded until a thought occurred to her. "What about protection?"

"I have some in my wallet."

"Really? Since when have you started carrying protection?"

"Since prom."

"What?!" She whisper shouted. "We didn't even sleep together until a year later."

"Penny pointed out that a lot of people lose their virginity on prom night, so I wanted to be prepared. Then when you came out of her apartment in that dress..." he gulped at the memory.

"It's okay," she soothed. "You weren't ready, and I respect that. I admit, I was a little disappointed at the time, but I'm glad we waited. I never wanted to force you."

"I know. Thank you for being so patient with me."

She ran her hand along his biceps as their lips met in a slow, gentle kiss. He angled his head to gain better access, probing her lips with the tip of his tongue. She invited him in, moaning softly as he threaded his fingers through her locks, pulling her in even closer to deepen the kiss.

She pressed the length of her body against his, feeling the hard bulge separated only by two thin pieces of fabric. Her nipples hardened in response. She released a breast from its cup, positioning the bud over his. The seering heat of skin on skin elicited a sharp intake of breath from both of them. His hand blindly sought out her other breast, pushing the fabric aside. She moaned into his mouth as his long, slender fingers expertly fondled the mound.

Needing to pleasure him, she slithered her fingers past her boyfriend's waistband. Her fingertips delicately performed a dance along his length, gradually increasing the pressure and enjoying the low growl building within him.

He tore his mouth away, as she grasped him through the fabric. "You're a vixen," he hissed.

She shifted her head so her lips were mere millimeters from his ear. "Am I a naughty girl?" She whispered seductively.

Her hot breath and provocative voice made him shiver. "You most definitely are," he croaked out.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Keeping one hand on her breast, he trailed the fingertips of his other hand down her jawline, to her neck, brushing over her other breast slowly, making his way down her ribcage to her navel. When he stopped just above her waistband, their eyes met.

"May I?" He asked, his voice low.

She nodded ever so slightly. "Yes."

He lowered his hand, sliding his palm across the silky garment. She mewled as he reached her slit, stroking her through the already-soaked fabric while she continued her ministrations on his erection that strained under the cotton covering, the tip peeking out. Her hand glided up to the elastic and grazed the tip, eliciting a gasp from him. She teased his flesh, silently applauding herself when she was rewarded with a drop of precum. Her fingers pulled the elastic down, finally releasing him from the constraints. She smoothed the drop of moisture along his length, slowly pumping him while her other hand reached around to cup his scrotum.

He momentarily removed his hands to position himself so they both had better access. Not to be outdone, he peeled the wet lavender fabric aside and deftly inserted a finger into her fiery core. He smirked when he felt her squirm and slowly introduced a second finger. Her hands increased their speed to match his as he quickened and deepened his manual thrusts in her.

She tightened around him, her orgasm so near. Anticipating her next action, he pressed his lips to hers, muffling the strangled sound of his name. She lost her grip on him, as waves of pleasure overtook her body. He gradually slid his fingers out, fanning them over her inner thigh, feeling the aftershocks of her quivering legs.

Amy lay panting a couple of minutes. When she recovered, he slipped the silky garment down her legs. She kicked them off and unclasped the matching bra, flinging it across the room as Sheldon removed his briefs and proceeded to fold them precisely, setting them atop the pile of clothes on the nightstand. He located his pants pocket, extracted his wallet, pulled out the foil packet, and tore the wrapper carefully.

"May I?" She asked, reaching for the still-folded barrier. He nodded mutely as she plucked it from his fingers.

She pushed the quilt down to his mid thighs and took a moment to appreciate her boyfriend's naked body, her eyes wandering over to the part that was standing at attention... because of her. When the latex was positioned over his tip, she began rolling it down his length. She twisted her head around, her eyes locking with his as he watched. With the barrier in place, he shifted his body away, allowing her space to cover the middle of the narrow bed. She gazed into his sapphire eyes as he hovered over her, his arms supporting his weight at her sides.

"Ready?" He asked hoarsely.

"Soon."

"Amy, are you okay? If you'd rather not do this here, just say the word, and I'll climb off you."

She reached up and caressed his face. "No, I want to do this. I just want to savor every moment with you. In a way, being here in this setting almost makes me feel like I'm about to lose my virginity all over again. Before I do, I want to feel all of you," she whispered.

He cautiously lowered himself, ensuring he wasn't crushing her under his full weight. She relished the feel of his hard member against her belly as her hands wandered over the familiar contours of his broad shoulders, down to his back, and finally to his tight ass. She inhaled his scent deeply as his heartbeat vibrated against her chest. He was real, and he was all hers.

"I'm ready," she murmured.

He raised up just enough to position himself over her entrance and pushed 1 inch into her. His eyes searched her face for signs of discomfort. Seeing none, he gradually inserted himself until he was in as far as humanly possible. He paused while she adjusted to his size then rhythmically thrust himself in and out.

Amy coordinated her hip movements with his. They started off slow and gentle, just as they had their first time. Sheldon brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, planting his soft, warm lips in its place.

Feeling rebellious having a man in her bed with her mother mere feet away, she quickened the pace. If her mother could hear the bed springs creaking over the sound of the pouring rain, there would be no doubt as to what they were doing. Her slick folds minimized the friction, so she hooked a leg around his for deeper penetration. She turned her head to the side, biting her pillow to keep her moaning from reaching the next room. Soon she could feel Sheldon tensing up, almost at his peak. In one swift move, she tore her mouth from the bedding and covered his lips with hers just in time. His full-body shudder sent her over the edge, her muffled scream joining his as he collapsed on her.

Regaining his strength, he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Wow!" She panted.

"Wow indeed."

He attempted to lift himself off, but she wrapped her other leg around his waist, trapping him.

"Not yet," she pleaded. "I love feeling you inside me."

He bent his head down until their foreheads touched. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like the luckiest woman alive. Thank you, Sheldon... for everything."

"I would do anything for you, my darling."

Tears pricked her eyes.

"What's wrong? You just said you feel like the luckiest woman alive. Am I hurting you?"

She reached up and swept his damp hair off his forehead. "No. You could never hurt me. These are happy tears."

"Good."

"I'm just so thankful that I have some good memories in this house, especially in the two places that caused me so much pain when I was a young girl. You've made not only my dreams come true but so much more. I love you, Sheldon."

"I love you x+1."

When she was ready, he rolled off her, pulling her in tight against his chest. For the first time in her life, Amy Farrah Fowler slept peacefully in the narrow bed in Glendale.


End file.
